KP gets Help
The 5th episode of The Rise of Supervillain Lisa. Synopsis: Shego and Drakken attempt to stop Lisa and David. Hugh turned Kim's cheerleading friends evil. Lisa and David go and hide off in their lair. Until... Stay tuned for the next part. Transcript: Shego dialed up Wade's number. Wade (on other line): Who is this? Shego: We need your help. Wade (on other line): Shego? Dr. Drakken grabbed Shego's phone. Drakken: And Dr. Drakken. We need your help! Wade (on other line): Oh really? Drakken: Some weird looking couple of...kids...blew up my lair and stole all my inventions. Wade (on other line): Can you describe them to me? Shego grabbed her phone. Shego: No time to describe anything! The world is at stake. Wade (on other line): Like I'm really going to trust YOU of all people to- Shego: Just help us! Lisa was overhearing everything. Lisa: Those two made it out alive! David: Yeah! But they can't stop us now. We'll blow up this Earth...and make our own planet. Lisa: Yes. Full of supervillains who will do our bidding! David: Exactly! Lisa and David cackled evilly and high fived. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were at school heading to cheer practice. Kim: Okay, now if Jim and Tim are right, my whole squad are evil villains. Ron: Don't worry! Ron's got this. Kim went up to her squad, which was led by Bonnie. Kim: Bonnie? Bonnie's eyes glowed orange. Bonnie: Yes? Have you decided to join us in the cheer to end all life? Kim looked shocked. Kim: NO! We're supposed to do our usual cheer routine. Bonnie: Oh... That. Yeah. I quit. The other cheerleaders nodded their heads. Kim: Okay. What happened? Bonnie: Oh...not that YOU'D understand, but...some really cute guy showed me the light. Suddenly, Hugh flew in. Hugh: I'm taking Bonnie and the entire squad out. Kim: Yeah...and who are you? Hugh: Let's just say...my name's Hugh...and you and your friend are doomed. Kim: Okay, then. Hugh, who do you work for? Lisa and David flew in. Kim: I should have known. Lisa: Yeah. And before your arch foes show up and try to stop us...you might feel comfy...upside down. Lisa and David used their telekinesis and swirled Kim and Ron upside down. Then they threw Kim and Ron into the cafeteria dumpster. Shego and Drakken came bursting in. Shego: I KNEW IT! Drakken: Give me my inventions! Lisa: Now would that be something I'd do? David: Besides. We don't have them right now. Drakken: Oh yeah? Where are they? Lisa and David turned invisible and teleported out. Hugh also teleported out. Shego: Okay. This is very strange. Drakken: I know! We must do something. Kim and Ron made it out of the dumpster. They went to Drakken and Shego. Kim: We might be able to help. Drakken: HA! You? Kim: Wade said that Lisa and David...those two who stole your inventions...have their own lab. We can probably stop them now. Drakken: And then we'll blow up their lab? Kim: Well... Category:Episodes